1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a supplemental storage tray for increasing the storage capacity within an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can be configured in several different configurations. The information handling system can include multiple computers or servers with one or more processors. Each server can be physically mounted in an enclosure. The information handling system can further include storage systems that use storage devices such as hard disk drives. In one configuration, multiple hard disk drives are mounted in the enclosure and are connected to power and data connections in the information handling system. The enclosure can also include cooling devices such as fans that are mounted to cool the components of the server.
In one configuration, a shroud is mounted in the enclosure to direct the flow of cooling air from the cooling devices to the electronic components, such as the processor, memory and various other electronic components, in the server that require cooling. The shroud occupies valuable space within the server chassis and is a non-essential part of the server.